Savanth
Personality & Character Savanth does not act upon instinct. Unlike other darkers, he will avoid combat if he is at a disadvantage. Instead, he will recruit the assistance of other darkers or plot a method to overcome his disadvantage. He is also uncommon in the sense that he would not be evil if he had free will. He does not enjoy killing (but he doesn't feel bad of course), so he doesn't care about torturing his targets. He kills quickly and efficiently. Skills & abilities The liquids flowing in his glowing neck and lower torso are highly acidic. If someone bites into those areas their mouth will quite literally melt. He can also use this fluid as a deadly weapon in battle but he has a limited supply and will eventually run out and have to replenish it. His spikes, tail, claws and teeth carry poison. The effects of his poison is first dizzyness, nausea, blood vomiting, extreme pain, paralysis, then death. It takes a maximum of two hours before one dies. With proper amount of health crystals one can be cured of the poisoning, but other forms of healing magic are a better option. If treated late, one can lose a few of their senses (sight, hearing, etc.), or become partly paralyzed. Venom Arrow He can shoot an arrow shapped globs of poison at his opponents. While its only strong enough to break the skin the main threat is the venom that gets in the wound and on the skin. Venom Stinger He can fling globs of Venom from his tail or jab it right into an opponent Venom Jacket He can coat himself comeplly in poison and making all contact with him even more hazardas. Acid Spray He can call forth the glowing fluids within his body in the form of a deadly spary that melts,and poisons anything it touches Acid Bomb He can condense his internal luidoq in the for of a acid bomb that has a lot of impact and sprays acid in a wide area of effect Acidic poison Blast He can mix the fluid in his neck and torso and combine it with his poison element to unleash a blast of acid and poison that not only dissolves whatever it hits but makes it toxic to touch as well. Poison Fury He can call forth his fury that unleashes clouds of poisons that fills an entire area and then releases a storm of poison globs, rain and fire from above. Poisons immunity and underwater adaptivity Savanth is completly immunie to all poisons and deseases and can stay under water for lond periods of time. Weaknesses Elemental Light. Although filled with acid, his glowing parts are his weakness. It would be quite easy to decapitate him or cut him in half. The downside is the attacker would get bathed in acid and dissolve. Also his acidic fluid will run out and he will have to replinish it after a day or so. Backstory A spawn of Zadimus and Poisonomorph. Originally, Poisonomorph attempted to kill their clutch once they hatched, but Zadimus stopped her. While Darkers do not have a reproduction instinct or a directive to pass on their genes, Zadimus saw good potential in their offspring to become skilled fighters, which could benefit them. Although, one of the hatchlings was weak, and both Poisonomorph and Zadimus ate it - deeming it unsuitable for their... 'plot'. Gallery Pl_savanth_by_dragonoficeandfire-d8ynrvv.png|Concept art Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite